Reliving a moment
by megz04
Summary: This is a Jason and Robin story that takes place a year after the Metro Court hostage situation.


**A/N: I've had this on my computer for a while, and thought I might as well share. It's a Jason and Robin story that takes place a year after the Metro Court hostage situation. **

**I don't own the characters or anything to do with general hospital. **

**Robin was standing outside the Metro court hotel. She'd been standing there for half an hour. People were coming and going many were giving her questioning looks but continued what they were doing. No one stop to ask her if she needed help and she was grateful for that. No one talked to her until...**

"**Robin?" **

**Robin turned to see Jason staring at her. "Are you ok?" Jason asked. **

**Robin looked at him a moment longer then turned back and looked at the hotel. "I've been standing outside here for 30 minutes. I just can't bring myself to go inside. I've been here over a dozen times since it happened but tonight, one year later all I can think about is what happened and for that reason I can't go in." Robin explained. "I was supposed to meet Patrick for dinner but he called and cancelled. I decided to come pick up something to bring home and then I realized what day it was." **

**Realizing the day and Robin's reason for not going inside he wanted to help her. He decided to push a little to get her talking about it. **

"**What has you standing out here alone?" he asked. **

**Robin sighed, "I still remember everything from that night. I still remember seeing the flash from the gun. I remember the pain. I remember seeing Emily, Nikolas, Elizabeth, Lulu, Sonny, Carly, Sam, Alan. I still hear Alan's voice moments after it happened. I remember everyone trying to help me. I remember everyone putting their lives at risk because of me. I remember waking up after my "surgery" and thinking this was it for me. After everything I've been through it wasn't HIV that was going to kill me. I remember thinking, wishing that people would stop helping me because it was only putting them at greater risk and not just because of Mr. Craig. I remember hearing Emily say heart attack. I remember hearing the paddles and willing myself to get up, or at least try. I remember seeing the fear in my friend's faces and wishing that I could help, even if it was to just reassure them that we were going to make it out of there. I wish I had been of some help. I remember every single moment of that night." she explained. Tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away. "I wish I could forget sometimes. I wish I could forget that night ever happened but I can't. I'm standing outside because I can't forget." She started to find it hard to breathe. Like all the air was being sucked from her lungs and she couldn't seem to catch it. **

**Robin turned and looked into Jason's deep blue eyes and vocalized the one reason she was standing outside. "I'm scared Jase." **

**Jason's heart was breaking for her. Every bone in his body wanted to take the fact that she was scared away. He wanted to take that night back. **

"**I'm scared of walking into that hotel and reliving that moment. I'm scared of feeling weak." She said. **

**Jason reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close to him. "I promise you're not alone. I'm here this time. You're going to be fine. We're going to get you through this, me and you. I promise Robin." And he meant every word. He would do anything in his power to ensure that she knew that and she believed him. Looking down into her eyes he could already tell she was starting to believe him. "You could never be weak. No one would ever accuse you of being weak. You lived through a terrible moment. You were terrorized in there and on top of that the man who shot you is walking around town like nothing happened." Jason could feel his anger rising. He had to keep it in check, for Robin's sake he needed to stay level headed. "You did everything right that night, you fought for your life Robin." Jason continued to hold her in his arms not wanting to let her go. **

**Robin found her voice and explained further, "I can't walk in there but I can't give up and go home so here I am standing outside. Waiting till I can bring myself to do it. Cause if I don't walk in there tonight then he wins, then the fear wins and I can't let it win Jase. I can't because then I might not be able to come back. I might just get the feeling that it's okay to give up. I have to be stronger than this." She explained to him, tears still staining her face and falling freely. **

"**You don't have to do anything Robin. We can just stand out here, all night if we have. We'll stand out here together. We'll go in together, I promise." Jason told her. He reached for her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. He looked into her eyes then still holding her hand turned towards the hotel and waited. **

**Neither one made a move towards the door. They both stood standing hand in hand as people passed by giving questioning looks. Finally Robin took a deep breath and said "I think I'm ready to go in now." She paused for a moment before quietly asking "Promise not to let go?" **

"**I promise. We'll do this together, one step at a time." Jason replied squeezing her hand in support and hopefully comfort. **

**Robin began walking towards the hotel taking it one step at a time like Jason had suggested. When she got to the door she paused for a moment. Jason said nothing, just letting her process everything. He wouldn't push her; everything about going into the Metro court one year after she was shot had to be on her terms and no one else's. **

**Taking a deep breath Robin finally entered the hotel with Jason by her side. She looked around at the staff, the other guests all going about their business. Everything seemed so normal in that moment. Everything looked the exact way it was supposed to. **

**Jason and Robin walked off to the side where they wouldn't be in anybody's way before she turned to him and smiled. **

"**I did it," she said easing the tension she'd been carrying since arriving at the hotel. **

**Jason smiled back at her, "You sure did. I knew you could. There was never any doubt in my mind that you could face this place today. I've never doubted your strength and determined spirit." **

**Robin blushed a little, "I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for listening and for walking through the door with me." He was her safety net in that moment. He was her safe place to fall. With his strength she was able to remember feeling safe. **

"**Sure you could, I didn't do anything." Jason replied. **

**Robin laughed, "I think we both know that's not true. Thank you for being my friend. I really needed you tonight and once again you knew exactly what I needed." **_**He always knew what she needed. **_

"**Anytime, all you have to do is say the word and I'm there." Jason replied. **

**Jason and Robin were so wrapped up in their conversation that neither noticed Patrick walk in the front door. He had finished his surgery early and figured he'd go and meet Robin for dinner. He walked in and immediately saw Jason and Robin talking. He wanted to stomp over there make a scene and get Robin away from him. After a few moments however he caught a look in both of their faces that he'd never seen before. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes neither one needing to vocalize thoughts, the other just knowing. In that moment he knew he would never have that connection with Robin. He knew in that moment that he'd lost her. He quietly turned and left the hotel neither one noticing him at all. **

"**Sine Patrick cancelled what do you say to having dinner with a friend?" Jason asked smiling. **

"**I'd love to," Robin responded taking his hand and heading towards the elevator. **

**The intense connection between Robin and Jason resumed its presence that night and a year later the pair were walking in to celebrate their engagement. Sometimes the bond between two people can never truly be broken. **


End file.
